creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Quitzer/Morgan's Corner
When you think of the island paradise known as Hawaii, what do you think of? Dolphins, palm tree's, beautiful beaches? Yea, at least that's what I think of. But If you go to the island of oahu, go up to any local and ask them about morgan's Corner. The island that's so beautiful, that anyone wants to visit, has a dark side. Morgan was about 16 at the time, and he and his girlfriend were going back home after a date in town. They drove, and laughed having a good time, until they reached the middle of the old pali road, which for people who don't know was one of the few road's that went from there date spot to the town that they lived in. Now I must remind you that Hawaii is a beautiful place filled with nature, but that meant that most places, especially the roads were surrounded by he wilderness of Hawaii. So when they reached the old road, which is closed to vehicles now, They drove until they reached a slight curve in the woods. When they reached that spot there car started to sputter and die, they had no choice but to pull over and check it out. When they pulled over Morgan got out, and went out to pull up the hood. He checked everything, the battery was good, he poured in more gas, and just got the car oiled. When he got in the car, everything was working it just wasn't moving. Morgan knew they couldn't wait there all night, there parents were expecting them so he devised a plan. Morgan would go out to get help and his girlfriend would stay there and wait, keeping everything locked until he, or someone returned. Morgan got out of his car and waited until his girlfriend locked all of the doors, then he took out a flashlight and started walking in the direction they came, as the town obviously had more cars around then where they wer headed. Morgan's Girlfriend who well now call "Jane" waited for a while. She was obviosly scared in the dark road surrounded by wilderness, but she just thought that her boyfriend would be back soon. She waited a long time and nothing came, until she heard a scraping on the roof of the car. Jane was getting freaked out but it was probably a mongoose, or wild bird, so she just waited until it left. It kept up for some time though, before actually stopping, and just as it stopped she heard rain. Drip. Drip. Drip. just a soft noise, almost like a drizzling. it was sort-of soothing, and she was tired so she started to doze. In the morning she was awoken by a police officer knocking on her window. She immediately rolled down her window. The officer asked her if anything was wrong, she replied no, but asked about her boyfriend Morgan. The officer just looked at her and told her to come out of the car and not look behind her. She obliged, and got out. The officer walked her to the police car parked only a few feet off. When they got there Jane's curiosity got the best of her, she peeked behind the officer and SCREAMED. Above her car was the remains of her boyfriend , feet strung through the tree branch, and nails stuck in the roof of the car. Only then did she realize that the soft, soothing, rain drops was what was left of Morgan, slowly dripping onto her car. Now If you got to Hawaii and find morgans corner, there is a legend about that place. It goes, if you hug morgans tree and look up, you could either see morgan hanging there, or you could see nothing. If you do this nothing will happen, unless you get to see morgan that is, then you will be forever bound to the tree. flesh melting into it. If you don't believe this story, go to the corner, hug the tree, morgan's spirits always there, waiting for a new visitor. Category:Blog posts